


Oh Bucky, You're So Fine

by Yokogreyword



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: But Bucky loves him, Embarassment, Gen, M/M, Singing avengers, Steve is a dork, caught singing, harassing your friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokogreyword/pseuds/Yokogreyword
Summary: Steve gets caught singing and dancing around his dorm room.He really should learn to keep his door closed.





	

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is what my brain does whenever it hears "[Hey Mickey" by Toni Basil](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WFrmapGCuhs).  
> And now your brain will too! Thus spreading my madness.


End file.
